Una de zombis
by anira22
Summary: Cuidando de su sobrino, Hunter, Sookie prepara una noche de película y palomitas, a la que acaba apuntándose Eric.


**Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood que me pertenecen, son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.**

-Te lo agradezco, Sookie.

-No hay de qué, Remy. Me encanta quedarme con Hunter. Veremos una película y comeremos palomitas-Remy se agachó, le colocó la ropa a su hijo, le besó en la frente, le revolvió el pelo y le pidió que se portara bien.

-Gracias-Dijo. Le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo y salió por la puerta.

-¿Me ayudas con los deberes, tía Sookie?

-¡Claro! ¿Sacas buenas notas en el cole, Hunter?

-Sí. Siempre me siento con Claire Hoodborn. Es muy lista.

-Copiarse no vale, Hun. No debes meterte en la cabeza de la gente. Recuerda lo que te dije: no está bien-Hunter se encogió de hombros, recogió su mochila, y trepó hasta uno de los taburetes de la cocina después de colocar los libros y su estuche sobre la mesa.

-Las mates no me gustan nada-me dijo después de que cogiera su libro de matemáticas-¿Nos las saltamos?

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?-Hunter meditó un momento.

-La gimnasia y dibujo. ¡También me gusta Naturales!

-Estupendo, haremos primero los deberes de mates-tu padre me ha dicho que te lías en las restas largas y que la seño te ha puesto tareas para repasar-luego, los demás deberes y después podemos dibujar un rato.

-¿Puedo hacerte un dibujo, tía Sookie?

-Claro, enano. Lo pondremos en la puerta del frigorífico.

-¡Genial!-Hunter se puso a la faena. Me fijé en que liaba los números en las restas porque los ponía demasiado juntos y ensayamos unos cuantos truquitos que parecieron dar su fruto. Estuvimos haciendo deberes más de una hora y después Hunter me hizo un bonito dibujo de él, su padre y yo en un parque con columpios de color morado, árboles verdes plagados de rojas manzanas, y un cielo azul despejado en el que reinaba un sol amarillo con una gran sonrisa. No había que ser psiquiatra para comprender que mi sobrino era un niño feliz sin muchas preocupaciones. ¡Qué Dios lo bendiga!

El niño jugó un rato en el jardín en el columpio hecho con un neumático de camión, mientras yo recogía unas sábanas. Después se entretuvo atrapando un saltamontes con el que sedujo más tarde a una de las lagartijas que vivían en las paredes de mi porche. Sí, he visto cosas horribles en mi vida, más aún desde que conocí a Bill Compton, mi primer amor y ex-novio vampiro, pero que tu sobrino de seis años, como si no hubiera en el mundo acontecimiento que pudiera hacerle más feliz, sostenga delante de tus narices la cola de una lagartija que todavía se mueve, daría un buen susto a cualquier señorita del mundo.

Hoy era mi noche libre y había pensado en ir a Shreverport a pasar la noche con Eric, pero a la vista de mi nueva tarea de canguro eso tendría que anularse. Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número de móvil. Bastaron dos toques.

-Amante-se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta, sentí que tenía mariposas en el estómago, unas cosquillas se hicieron fuertes en la parte baja de mi vientre y el cerebro se me nubló momentáneamente… sólo oyendo su voz.

-Amor-le contesté.

-Más tarde iré a tu casa. Mañana no tienes que trabajar. Te mantendré despierta-me mordí el labio y suspiré apenada-¿Qué ocurre?

-He hecho planes con otro-Casi pude ver la ceja de Eric levantándose en su rostro escéptico-Y aunque no creo que me mantenga toda la noche despierta, me temo que me dejará agotada.

-¡Tía Sookie, tía Sookie! ¿Podemos alquilar una peli?

-Espera un momento, Hun, estoy hablando por teléfono.

-Okey dokey.

-Ya veo-dijo Eric al otro lado de la línea-Ahora o hace mil años, un hombre sabe que habiendo niño de por medio, ya puede olvidarse de las atenciones de una mujer-Yo me reí y él bufó.

-¡Hun! ¡Hunter!, Eric, te dejo, no oigo al niño y eso no puede significar nada bueno. Te quiero.

-Yo tam…-le dejé con la palabra en la boca para variar. Hunter estaba, como había imaginado, tramando alguna maldad, porque cuando le sorprendí en el cuarto de baño escondió las manos detrás de la espalda y me avisó de que leer la mente de los demás estaba muy mal. Le dejé en la habitación con algunos juguetes que habían sido de Jason cuando era niño y volví al baño a llenar la bañera.

-¡Hun, venga a bañarte!

-¿Puedo meter los camiones dentro?-preguntó asomándose por la puerta. Asentí, tiró los juguetes a la bañera se desnudó, y se metió dentro antes de que pudiera decir "al agua patos".

Le lavé el pelo a conciencia y disfruté del tacto suave y fino del pelo del niño y del aroma del champú infantil. No me dejó de ninguna de las maneras que lo lavara con la esponja, aunque consintió en que inspeccionara su aseo (A Hunter le gustaba mucho bañarse, pero se lavaba como los gatos) Tuve que rellenar la bañera con agua caliente dos veces, porque no le apetecía salir, ni a mí que cogiera un catarro. En media hora, los camiones de Jason se habían convertido en submarinos de guerra.

Revisé la despensa mientras el niño se peinaba con los dedos en frente del espejo de mi entrada y me fijé que no tenía bolsas de palomitas. Llamaron a la puerta y antes de que me diera tiempo a dar la voz "Ya va", Hunter ya había abierto.

-¡Hunter, no se abre la puerta sin preguntar! ¡Y nunca debes hacerlo tú sólo!-grité corriendo desde la cocina. Por un momento, las caras y colmillos de mis enemigos, se me pasaron por la cabeza.

-¡Tita Sookie, tita Sookie!-me alcanzó a medio camino-¡Hay un gigante con el pelo amarillo en la puerta!-Y me arrastró tirando de mi mano pese a que sabía muy bien quién había llamado a la puerta de casa.

Eric sonrió y se limitó a mirar desde las alturas a mi sobrino.

-No es un gigante, es mi novio Eric. Hun, no vuelvas a abrir la puerta tú sólo, y ¡se pregunta antes de abrir! Eric, este es Hunter, mi sobrino… el hijo de Hadley.

-Mi mamá se casó con un vampiro y luego se fue al cielo-informó-¿Tu mamá era normal?

-¡Hunter!-le reñí. Eric se agachó, se agachó muchísimo.

-Mi mama era muy guapa-le contó-Pero sí, era muy alta. Aunque no era gigante como yo. Ni vampiro como la tuya.

-Eric…-le regañé a él también-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu llamada me ha dejado preocupado. Me sentía celoso. Pareces un enemigo peligroso, Hunter-mi sobrino levantó la barbilla y puso posición de batalla-Y el plan de la película suena bien-Hunter me miró, miró a Eric y asintió, volvió a mirarme, Eric me miró también y yo me rendí.

-Está bien, está bien. Ve a por tu chaqueta, Hun-El niño salió disparado y en cuanto se perdió de vista Eric me acorraló contra la pared y me besó profundamente. Sólo pude gemir de placer-Yo también te he echado de menos-le agarré de la nuca y volví a besarle, apresando su cabeza para que no pudiera retirar sus labios de los míos. Al cabo de un minuto, Eric se retiró pese a mi protesta y con el corazón desbocado y la mente obnubilada, capté la confusión, sorpresa y admiración que me llegaban de Eric a través de nuestro vínculo de sangre y el torrente de emociones sin sentido provenientes de la mente de un humano… era Hunter. Respiraba con agitación a nuestro lado, Eric no me soltó y Hunter le propinó una patada en la espinilla a mi vampiro, que por supuesto, ni se inmutó.

-Me ha dado otra patada-comentó Eric admirado.

-¡Hunter!-me escandalicé- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Suéltala!-le gritó a mi vikingo-¡Trataba de comerte!-explicó. Eric se apartó de mí y me permitió agacharme junto al enfadado infante, que fulminaba a mi rubio vikingo de dos metros con la mirada desde su metro de altura.

-No, no lo hacía, cariño-lo consolé. Iba a decirle que Eric nunca me comería, pero eso sería mentira, porque de hecho, Eric estaría encantado de devorarme.

-Me comía ella a mí-intervino mi novio. Le lancé unos cuantos dardos venenosos con los ojos.

-¿Es eso verdad?-me preguntó entonces el pequeño.

-No, no-sostuve con firmeza-Nadie se comía a nadie. Las personas no se comen a otras personas.

-Los zombies sí-dijo Hunter.

-Cierto-observó Eric-Por suerte, pequeño humano, no soy un zombie. Soy un vampiro.

-Y los vampiros no se comen a la gente-le mentí a Hunter.

-Sólo los desangramos.

-No me ayudas nada, Eric. O te callas, o te rescindo la invitación a mi casa. Eric es mi novio, y estábamos besándonos. Los novios… las personas que se quieren se besan así.

-¿Y tú le quieres?-preguntó. Yo asentí y vi a Eric henchirse tanto que pensé que se inflaría como un globo y empezaría a flotar por la casa.

-¿Te gustan las palomitas?-le preguntó a Eric.

-Nunca las he probado-confesó-El maíz proviene de América, y aunque mi pueblo navegó hasta tierras americanas antes que los españoles, los productos de estas tierras no llegaron a Europa hasta el siglo XV… y para entonces yo llevaba quinientos años muerto.

-¿Y te gusta el chocolate?

-El chocolate también es originario de América-intervino Eric en su particular lección de historia.

-Ya, pero ¿te gustan?

-Me gustan las chicas que lo han comido-Puse los ojos en blanco. Hunter valoró la respuesta mientras los dos se miraban ceñudos. Finalmente, Hunter dio su aprobación, aunque en su pequeña mente no consideraba a nadie que no le gustara el chocolate, las palomitas o las chuches alguien digno de confianza. Estoy de acuerdo. Y subo las pipas.

-Venga, venga-cogí mi abrigo rojo y abrí la puerta a aquellos dos ¿hombres? Ocho segundos después, Hunter estaba mucho más seguro de Eric. Dejó de estar receloso en cuanto vio el Corvette rojo aparcado en la puerta. A pesar de la insistencia de los dos, no cedí y viajamos en mi coche al pueblo. Y aunque no había sucedido, Eric había sugerido que podíamos viajar en su coche los tres, siempre que el pequeño Hunter viajara encima de uno de los dos. Mi sobrino, que se imaginaba ahora al volante del deportivo de Eric, miraba a mi novio con admiración. Mi suerte no mejoró. Compré palomitas para microondas, True Blood y chocolate para hacer a la taza en la gasolinera y hasta ahí todo fue bien. Luego fuimos al videoclub. Llegué bastante alegre porque gracias a los vales conseguidos con mis sesiones de rayos UVA me correspondía el alquiler de una película gratis. Ojeé la sección infantil y calibré las posibilidades. Yo estaría encantada de ver una vez más La Sirenita, La Bella y la Bestia o La Bella Durmiente… pero se trataba de entretener a un niño de seis años, y no a mí. Ice Age 2, Madagascar y Up parecían buenas opciones… no me aburrirían y le gustarían a Hunter.

-Hun, ¿quieres que veamos…? ¿Hunter?

-¿Podemos ver Jason contra Freddy, tía Sookie?

-¿Qué?

-¿O Alien vs Predators?-preguntó emocionadísimo-¡No! ¡NO!, mejor una de zombies…-y caminó por el pasillo de las películas de terror con los ojos en blanco, el cuello inclinado sobre el hombro y los brazos estirados.

-No vamos a ver una peli de miedo, renacuajo.

-¿Y esta?-preguntó Eric. Apareció con _30 días de oscuridad_ en las manos.

-Deja eso donde estaba-le ordené. Se encogió de hombros, pero me hizo caso. Sin embargo, Hunter se plantó delante de mí con la carátula de una película que se titulaba "El ataque de los zombies devoracerebros" y como Eric se puso de su parte, no me quedó más remedio que alquilarla… aunque le puse como condición que también nos llevaríamos Robin Hood, por si las moscas.

A las siete de la tarde nos sentamos todos en el sofá, en frente del televisor, Eric en medio, tapándonos las piernas con una manta a cuadros y cada uno con una taza humeante en nuestras manos. La estampa habría podido pasar por la de una escena familiar ideal si no fuera porque lo que humeaba en la taza de Eric no era chocolate, sino sangre.

Me arrebujé contra Eric, y él pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro. La sangre calentada de más-error mío-casi le había conseguido conferir algo de tibieza a su pecho.

El gallo apareció en pantalla tañendo su laúd y silbando la canción más famosa de Robin Hood.

-¡Eh! ¡Esta no es!-protestó Hunter.

-Primero veremos Robin Hood-sostuve-Y luego la otra-Con un poco de suerte, al acabar la película de Disney ya tendría ganas de irse a dormir.

-¡Eso es trampa, tía Sookie!. ¿A que es trampa, Eric?

-Totalmente-Le di un codazo en las costillas a Eric que tuvo la decencia de fingir que le había afectado.

-Veremos primero esta, y luego, si da tiempo, la otra. ¿Ok?-Era mi mejor baza para evitar que el pequeño viera esa aberración gore.

A pesar de la reticencia de Hunter, a los cinco minutos ya no quitaba los ojos de la tele, se partía de risa con la serpiente Hiss y abucheaba al sheriff de Nottingham en cuanto éste salía. Eric estuvo un rato entretenido con la historia, aunque pronto empezó a criticar el poco rigor histórico de la película en cuanto a los modos de vida medievales en el reino de Inglaterra. Estupendo. Le tapé la boca y él encontró fuera de la tele un entretenimiento mejor metiéndome la mano debajo de la blusa, y aún más, bajo el sujetador. Confieso que me dejé.

Hunter y Eric se partieron de risa cuando grité y me tapé los ojos pensando en que Robin pudiera caerse de lo alto del castillo. Les saqué la lengua a los dos y aplaudí emocionada cuando se casa con la buena de Marian.

Me desperecé exageradamente nada más acabar la película (Iban a dar las nueve) y con la mirada, inquirí a Eric a hacer lo mismo. Tras siglos sin bostezar, Eric lanzó un bostezo leonino exageradísimo.

-Uy, uy qué tarde. Qué sueño que tengo. ¿Tú no tienes sueño, Eric?

-Montones.

-Hala, hala, a la cama todo el mundo.

-Yo no tengo sueño-Hunter se cruzó de piernas en el sofá en posición de yogui-Me quedaré viendo a los zombies y no haré ruido para que podáis dormir-Eric soltó una carcajada y le pasó el brazo por encima al niño. Me recordó un montón al momento en que la serpiente Kaa abraza al delgaducho Mowgli en El Libro de la Selva. Apuesto a que los brazos de Eric pesan tanto como mi sobrino entero.

-Deja que vea le película, mujer.

-No es una película para niños.

-Mi papá me deja verlas.

-Pero ahora estás en mi casa, no en la tuya-Hunter miró a Eric suplicante. ¡Ja, como si pudieras convencer a mi novio con ojitos de cordero! ¡Era un vampiro!

-Amante… no seas así. Deja que el crío se divierta-abrí la boca sorprendidísima-Le has dado tu palabra de que se la dejarías ver.

-¡Eric! Sólo es un niño. Deberías apoyarme.

-Pues no lo hago. Sólo es una película, y Hunter sabe que los monstruos no existen-sus ojos refulgieron mirándome con malicia. Imbécil. Di una patada rabiosa al suelo y a regañadientes coloqué el disco en el reproductor de DVD mientras Eric y Hunter se miraban sonrientes, enseñando los dientes y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Genial.

Me senté de mala gana en una esquina del sofá, alejada de los dos hombrecitos (no se merecen un calificativo mayor) de mi casa.

Aproximadamente a los ocho minutos de película ya me encontraba debajo del brazo de Eric, con el cuerpo pegado al de él y la cara escondida en su cuello o en su bíceps, dependiendo lo que me pillara más cerca. Me puse de los nervios cuando empecé a oír las voces de los dos chicos exclamando a la vez las mismas cosas, tales como "¡Toma! o ¡Hala!" y mientras yo animaba a la pobre chica rubia indefensa a seguir corriendo, ellos dos animaban al zombie con frases como "Vamos, que ya casi la tienes" o "Cómetela"

A la media hora empezó lo duro, y vi que Hunter, que se había sentado en el suelo delante del sofá, volvía a la seguridad acolchada de éste. Eric pasó un brazo disimuladamente por encima del sillón y Hunter le agarró con sus manos el dedo índice y el corazón. Acaricié el vientre de mi novio y le besé en los labios, en las mejillas y en el cuello. Eric tomó la decisión de esconder mi cara en su cuerpo o taparme los ojos cada vez que venía un susto, porque más que la película, mis gritos eran lo que sobresaltaba al niño. ¿Era o no era un solete?

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir, verdad?-le pregunté suplicante cuando acabó la película. La idea de acostarme sola en mi cuarto con mi ventana que daba a la oscuridad de la noche y el bosque me acojonaba de verdad. Si no se quedaba, me vería obligada a hacer algo drástico y realmente patético, tipo dormir con mi sobrino en mi antigua habitación. Pero Eric asintió con una sonrisa y yo me sentí más tranquila.

Preparé leche caliente y sangre tibia para antes de ir a la cama y mandé a Hunter a ponerse el pijama, hacer pis y lavarse los dientes.

Acosté al niño en mi antigua cama-se quejó de que todo era demasiado rosita-y salí de la habitación entornando la puerta. El pasillo estaba oscuro, así que corrí hasta mi cuarto y cerré a cal y canto la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Eric!-grité.

-Chisst-Me abalancé sobre él, pues un pensamiento acababa de anidar en mi mente. Uno terrorífico.

-Eric, hace cinco años nadie hubiera pensado que los vampiros existierais. Y ahora la gente sabe que también existen los hombres lobo y los cambiantes.

-Ya.

-Y yo sé que existen las hadas y los demonios… ¿y si existen los zombies también?

-Sookie…-corrió las colchas y destapó la cama.

-¡Eric! Te lo digo en serio. ¡Vivo al lado de un maldito cementerio!  
-Los zombies no existen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté con escepticismo.

-He vivido mil años y nunca he visto ninguno.

-Seguro que nunca has visto un pez fluorescente de los que viven en las llanuras abisales oceánicas, pero ahí están-Eric suspiró, pese a que físicamente no le era necesario. Se descalzó primero y se desnudó después.

-¿Vienes?-yo seguía de pie muerta del susto y examinando la zona del jardín que conectaba con el cementerio. ¿Y si la vieja señora Schmider se levantaba de su tumba y me atacaba? Me aterrorizaba cuando era niña. O peor…

-¿Y si Debbie…?

-Sookie, los zombies son técnicamente No Muertos. ¿Entiendes? No Muertos.

-Lo sé.

-Personas que murieron. Seres cuyo corazón no palpita pero que igualmente caminan seguros sobre la tierra y se alimentan de la vida de la gente.

-Sí, No Muertos. Hasta ahí llego.

-Misma descripción que para los vampiros-muerto resucitado, corazón inerte, bebedores de sangre humana…pensé-Te estás follando a un No Muerto, princesa-Era la primera vez que me llamaba princesa-Y te gusta.

Vale, vale. Su razonamiento parece lógico.

-¿Y si son como los de 28 días después?-pregunté.

-¿Y cómo son esos?

-Infectados por un virus que te obliga a comerte a tu hermano o a tu vecino.

-Si un virus letal ataca a los humanos y os convierte en devoradores de vecinos, amante, te convertiré en vampiresa y serás más rápida que ellos. ¿Te parece?

-También podrías cogerme en brazos y volar sobre ellos hasta que termine la epidemia.

-Por supuesto-concedió-Pero es tan probable que te ataquen los zombies de tu cementerio como que los zorros de tu bosque practiquen el tiro con arco.

-¡No debimos ver esa película!-con su súper velocidad me cogió en brazos y me tiró sobre la cama, me tenía medio desnuda en lo que se tarda en decir: "Pero qué bueno estás". Se colocó encima de mí y bajo su peso me di cuenta de que si a los cientos o miles de cadáveres que había en el cementerio que quedaba entre la casa de Bill y la mía, les daba alguna vez por levantarse de sus tumbas y atacar mi casa, Eric les arrancaría la cabeza sin contemplaciones.

Bajé mis manos hasta su glorioso culo y me entoné rápidamente en cuanto él metió sus dedos dentro de mis bragas. Eric se quedó parado un segundo, rodó y se quedó echado de lado en la cama, todavía con sus dedos dentro de mí; iba a preguntar qué hacía cuando la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de mi sobrino asomó por el resquicio.

-Tita Sookie, tengo miedo.

-Oh, cariño-le pegué una patada a Eric, porque estaba húmeda y cachonda y ahora el renacuajo no nos dejaría tener un tiempo tranquilos-¡Deja que el crío vea la película!-susurré para que pudiera oírme sólo él-Está bien, está bien-Me recoloqué las bragas y Eric me pasó el sujetador y una camiseta por debajo de las sábanas-Me acostaré un rato contigo. ¿Quieres?-el niño asintió y dejé a Eric solo en la cama. Esperaba que tuviera una gran y dolorosa erección.

Caminé de forma graciosa hasta la puerta y Eric se rió de mí. Me giré y con velocidad vampírica le lancé a la cabeza un bote de leche corporal que tenía encima del mueble y que él interceptó. Cogí la mano de Hunter mientras Eric olía la leche de coco.

Hunter se acercó muchísimo a mí en la cama, estuvo toqueteándome la cara y el pelo mientras el sueño le vencía. Sus párpados se cerraron sobre unos ojos que claramente no querían pero no podían evitar descansar. Le acaricié el pelo y me maravillé con su tenue y callada respiración.

La luz del pasillo se encendió y Eric apareció en el umbral de la puerta en toda su maravillosa desnudez.

-He venido a escoltarte hasta el dormitorio-sonreí y le eché los brazos. Le rodeé el cuello con ellos, me levantó, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él me cogió por las nalgas. Caminó hasta mi habitación con mi lengua peleándose con la suya. Creo que presenté una buena batalla y puedo decir que quedó en un empate.

Eric me mantuvo despierta toda la noche, dejándome dormir a intervalos. Amanecí vestida y limpia, dolorida en cierta manera y cansada, pero satisfecha, en la cama con Hunter.

FIN

Siento que está acabado como muy repentinamente, así que es probable que lo revise. Hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme.


End file.
